


Tagline

by pocketsfullofmice



Series: Big Symbiotic Love [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mister Belvedere is a bastard cat, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, deworming cats is an adventure in fellatio, past-Eddie/Venom/Dan/Anne, suckin dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: Eddie is still fond of many things in Anne's life. Namely, Anne, Dan, and the house he once lived in. The bastard cat isn't on that list, but he still feels indebted to it. As it turns out, the cat has also twisted Dan around its metaphorical finger.





	Tagline

**Author's Note:**

> A successor to my other OT4 fic, [Utterly Sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737595). It's by no means required reading, though this fic does mention it.

Mister Belvedere was a bastard of a cat. Anne had found him at a rescue shelter. He was two years old at the time, and he was already a bastard of a cat. At the shelter, she had pressed her hands up to the glass, pointed at him and gone, 'That's it. That's the bastard I want.'

Eddie sometimes had the feeling she had done the same thing with him. That she'd seen him, in all his chaotic, disastrous glory, and decided that yup, that was the mess she wanted to be with. She'd looked at him, at his unironed shirts and mismatched socks, and decided that somehow she could handle that. 

And she had, for several wonderful years. Eddie had learned how to tell what fabrics could be ironed and what should only be hung up and steamed near a hot shower. In return... well, Anne never really took to slobbing around the house in a threadbare dressing gown and slippers, but she did learn the joy of eating Nutella straight from the jar and sometimes mixing in berries to make it seem a little healthier. 

In between all of this, Mister Belvedere would shed on all of Eddie's clothes. While Anne somehow miraculously never walked out of the house with a stray ginger hair attached to her black pencil skirts, Eddie somehow acquired the equivalent of a fur coat. He spent most of his paychecks in the first few months investing in lint rollers. Cloth rollers, tape rollers, even the weird things they advertised on TV. And, when it became abundantly clear that Mister Belvedere had made a deal with Satan and had the thickest coat with the most stubborn fur Eddie had ever come across, he accepted his fate and became a walking beacon for dogs to bark at. 

None of that even came close to the other hell the cat had put him through, with his hairballs, reluctance to chew his food or distaste for crystal litter. Eddie had quickly learnt to shut his closet door, lest his shoes became the newest litter tray. 

Despite being an indoor cat, Anne had insisted on keeping him treated for fleas, worms, and what other nasties cats seemed to attract (Eddie's jokes about Mister Belvedere being a nasty in of himself was never taken well). She was afraid of him slipping outside, wandering the streets, and coming back with a whole manner of diseases. Not only was Mister Belvedere a selective shedder, though, he was also apparently sensitive to most brands of deworming treatment. Anne bought box after box of treatments, only to wind up with him breaking out in a case of feline hives, developing an awful case of diarrhoea, or, in one instance, actually losing all the hair down the back of his neck and spine. Eddie assumed it was just the universe trying to rid itself of Mister Belvedere, but he knew better than to say that. 

Somehow, by some strange twist of fate, it was Eddie was who found a single brand that he didn't react to. It was expensive, at forty-five bucks a pop, and it was also only good for thirty days. The bastard was put on a timely (and expensive) schedule, and each month, Eddie would drive to the sole vet in Antioch that stocked it as they refused to send it out and the manufacturer wouldn't deal direct with the public. 

After he and Anne broke up, Eddie felt guilty about being free of the bastard cat. No matter how much he missed Anne, nothing could help him lose that secret feeling of relief that his clothes were fur-free and he could now spend that extra forty-five bucks a month on another bastard creature (Venom having discovered a chocolate cafe near the network Eddie now worked at and had taken to insisting they stop there at least twice a week for a treat). There was a sense of obligation that tied him to Mister Belvedere, though, and he had to stop himself from picking up the phone and dialling the vet to ask if they'd bend and send out the medication if he promised to make a donation to the cat shelter next door. 

That was all well and good until Eddie found himself following a story to Antioch of all places, and he wound up attending an interview two roads down from the vet. As he wandered back to his bike, he found himself following the pavement to the vet. There it stood, faded posters of dogs and cats in the window and a sign pointing to parking at the rear. 

Ten minutes later and a hissed curse under his breath as he stared at his credit card bill, Eddie was walking out with six months worth of flea treatment. God, he hoped Mister Belvedere escaped and had a night on the town after this. 

* 

He didn't get to Anne's until late that afternoon. He'd carried the boxes of flea treatment all day, wrapped in a special foil-lined bag to keep them cool. Venom was utterly baffled by them, and had Eddie explain everything he could about them over lunch. Eddie didn't understand the way it worked, only that it (apparently, allegedly) did, and that Mister Belvedere hadn't crapped all over the bed after it had been applied as he'd been wont to in treatments past. 

**_Should we call Anne before we arrive?_**

Eddie glanced at the time, screwed up his nose, and shook his head. Anne had always finished work early on a Thursday afternoon. 

That, though, apparently wasn't the case this time. His knock on the door was left unanswered, and in the top window, he could see the cat glaring down at him. With a heavy sigh, regretting he hadn't convinced Anne to call him Jon Snow, he pulled out his phone and eyeballed her phone number. His thumb circled it, wondering if it would be easier to send her a text via Facebook Messenger, when he heard his name called out. 

'Eddie! Eddie, hey!' 

Turning around, Eddie spotted Dan on the pavement. There was a package in his hands and a smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, Eddie found himself fumbling for something to do and wound up shooting a pair of finger guns at him. He was sure that hadn't even been cool when he'd been in high school. 

'Oh. Hey, Dan,' he said, the way he always found himself doing. 

Something about Dan always made him feel like he had no control over his tongue. He waved both hands, pretending to fire his finger guns at Dan. He watched, mildly dazed, as Dan made his way up the path and to where Eddie was standing on the stoop. 

It was difficult to not look at Dan and remember what it had been like to kiss him. To feel the press of Dan's mouth against his own, the way Dan had looked when Venom had touched him. Even now, Eddie wondered if he and Anne spoke about it. Although Eddie had seen Anne since then, that evening had been discreetly avoided during discussion. Eddie wasn't sure if it was him tip toeing around it or Anne. It had been a few weeks, but it could have been aeons or mere days. 

Dan, however, hadn't been seen until now. Eddie ran his thumb over his phone, wishing he'd had the balls to dial Anne. He watched as Dan dug into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his key ring. 

'How're you going?' he asked casually, with no effort at all. 

God, Eddie wanted to curse him for it. 

'Oh, same ol', same ol'. Hey, d'you know where Anne is?' 

Dan was shaking Anne's key free in his key ring. His eyes fell to the key (as well as a peculiar charm the shape of a stethoscope) and Eddie wondered when he'd actually acquired it. It had taken Anne six months to so much as leave Eddie alone in her house, and then another four before he was granted a copy of her key. And here was Dan, smiling at him as he breezed past and slid it into the lock. 

'She's had a late client. Some bigwig she couldn't cancel or change.' 

'Oh. _Oh_. You living here now?' Eddie asked as Dan stepped inside. 

It felt weird to be entering this home without her. It didn't matter that Eddie had once lived here. This was no longer _his_ home. His home was an open-plan apartment with brick walls and a family of mice that he couldn't quite catch. His home was with Venom. 

Apparently this wasn't Dan's home, either. He turned and looked at Eddie with a mildly baffled expression. Shaking his head, he set the keys down in the bowl that still sat by the front door and toed out of his shoes. Anne had always been nagging Eddie about trekking dirt inside. At least she'd found someone who listened to her. 

'What? No. I'm in Palo Alto. Anne just asked me to grab something for her from the post office,' Dan explained, waving the box in front of Eddie. 'She meant to get it delivered to her office, but the vet tried to send it here instead and it got carded at the post office. D'you want a cold drink?' 

'Vet?' Eddie asked slowly, eyeing the bag he still held. 

Shutting the door behind him so the bastard lord of the house didn't escape, Eddie silently followed Dan to the kitchen. He barely remembered to take his shoes off, and tripped over his laces before he kicked them away. 

He arrived in the kitchen just as Dan set the box down on the counter. As Dan opened up the fridge, Eddie glanced at the label on the box. It was the same vet he'd been to that morning. Closing his eyes, he took a sharp breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

**_You could have spent that money on me. Us!_** Venom hissed in his head, quickly correcting himself at the last second. 

'Sure thing, buddy. _Us_ ,' Eddie murmured, setting his own bag on the counter. 

'Whatcha got there?' Dan asked, passing a glass of cold orange juice over to him. 

Eddie shrugged. 'Same thing. Mister Belvedere is too good for most dewormers. So...' 

He emptied the boxes of treatment on the counter beside the box. Balling the up the bag, he tossed it to Dan who easily caught it and tossed it in the box Anne still used for recycling. It actually touched Eddie a little to see she still had it. 

'Really?' Dan asked, picking up one of the boxes. He clicked his tongue and shrugged. 'I didn't know that.' 

Another point in Eddie's corner. Anne hadn't shared everything with Dan- _yet_. Smiling to himself, he took a sip of the orange juice and watched as Dan flicked the box back and forth. 

They hadn't spoken about it. They _weren't_ speaking about it. As much as Eddie wanted to burst out and ask Dan if he and Anne had discussed that sole night, he bit his tongue. It trembled under his skin. The curiousity, the desire to know, the hunger to reach out and touch Dan again. If he did, maybe he could taste Anne on his lips, maybe he'd smell her perfume on his skin. She'd always been fond of vanilla and rose scents. Dan smelled of sandalwood and leather. It was earthy and masculine. It complemented Anne's scents, not like Eddie's own preference for cinnamon and myrrh. 

Was this how Venom felt most of the time? It seemed likely. No wonder the poor guy had impulse control issues. 

'So, how's your little friend?' 

'Hm?' 

Eddie had tuned out. Blinking his eyes to clear them, he shook his head, confused, and forced himself to ask what Dan meant. 

**_Me!_**

There was a pulling sensation in his back that Eddie had begun to find familiar. Venom rippled out, slipping up his shoulder and along his arm to grin at Dan. He beamed at Dan, doing his best at a non-threatening smile (something he and Eddie had been practising recently). Dan gave a loud cheer, his eyes brightening when he saw Venom. 

'Hey, there he is! Hey, pal!' 

Dan reached over and scratched Venom under the chin. In turn, Eddie could feel a soft tickling under his own jaw. Without truly intending to, he lifted his chin as Venom did, feeling the scratch a little deeper and angled towards his jaw, particularly where he tended to grind his teeth in his sleep. Drawing in a deep breath, Eddie laughed softly to himself, trying to seem lighthearted as Venom wrapped around his arm and extended out to nuzzle into Dan's hand. 

Despite having been made intimately familiar with Venom during their last run-in, it appeared Dan hadn't lost his fascination for him. His eyes widened, his bright brown gaze locked on the symbiote. His fingers delved into the slick mass, and Eddie felt his fingers run over his back and shoulders, Dan's skilful surgeon's fingers somehow finding each tight spot even though he wasn't even touching Eddie. 

'Geez, you really are amazing, aren't you, buddy?' 

**_The best._**

'Modest, too.' 

Venom laughed low under his breath. As Dan pulled his hand free, Eddie took the opportunity to take in a deep breath. Grabbing a box of flea and worm treatment, he knocked back the rest of the orange juice and took several steps back. Although Venom tried to stay where he was, wafting in space, he was forced to be tugged back towards Eddie. 

'I'm... Annie always liked the cat to be treated at the end of each month. The thirtieth,' he said, holding the box to his chest. 'Except for February, because... you know, short month. But.. he's upstairs. I think. I saw him. In the window, not- not through the roof or anything... I won't be long.' 

Finding himself tongue-tied, Eddie stumbled backwards. His shoulder knocked against a wall as he exited the room, leaving Dan looking a little confused. As Eddie turned and left, he saw Dan shrugging and digging out his phone. While Eddie knew he really oughtn't to be making himself at home and treating Mister Belvedere himself, he didn't want to just _leave_. This had always been his job, for some ridiculous reason. 

**_Pussy,_** Venom hissed in his ear as Eddie climbed the stairs. **_You like Dan touching us. He could still be touching us._**

'That's... shut up,' Eddie shushed back in reply, as his thumb slid under the tape to open the box. 'We're not talking about it.' 

**_Don't need to. You've been thinking about it._**

'Will you quit that!' 

Squeezing his eyes shut at the top of the stairs, he placed a hand over his face as he tried to block out the deluge of memories Venom was sending his mind's eye. Two mouths on his own, the feeling of two sets of hands over his body. Eddie hadn't been touched in a long time by someone who wasn't Venom, and it would be a terrible lie if he didn't admit to at least himself (and, by default, Venom) that he hadn't spent a fair lick of time thinking about it since. 

Breathing in sharply, he shook his head and looked up and down the second floor. It was a fair deal smaller than the first, but Eddie had always liked it. It was cosy. It was also, unfortunately, Mister Belvedere's favourite area in the whole house and Eddie had often been run out when he'd been working from home. 

He could hear him now, sniffling about in the room that had once been Eddie's office. Approaching slowly, he pushed the ajar door open and peered inside. Beside him, Venom did the same. His long, black neck stretched out as he looked about. The room seemed to have become something of a storage room with no real discernible purpose. There were a few odd bits of furniture scattered about. Christmas decorations, a few Halloween props (Eddie's preferred holiday, not Anne's). A daybed that neither of them really liked but had felt compelled to purchase for a reason Eddie couldn't remember. A few of Mister Belvedere's items were up here, too. A scratching post and a bed were by the window, both somehow not covered in fur. 

Looking down, Eddie saw the fur already attached to his jeans. 

'Goddammit,' he muttered. 

Reaching into the box, he squeezed a vial out of its foil packaging and set the rest aside on top of the old, scratched desk Anne had had since college. An ex's initials were still carved on the top. Eddie had scratched them out in an act of drunken rebellion, and as Anne had laughed, he'd written his own. He still smiled to see it now. His thumb ran over the initials, feeling the soft, well-worn wood. _A.W. & E.B. _were forever deeply embedded in the grain of the wood. 

There was a yowl down by his feet. Looking down, his eyes met Mister Belvedere's. The cat's back arched, his tail puffing up as he turned to assess Venom. 

**_Tasty snack._**

'No,' Eddie said. Then, crouching down, 'hey, Mister- ' 

The cat swiped at him, hissed as Venom, and lunged to the door. 

Eddie pounced. His hands wrapped around the cat's belly, while Venom went to encase him. With a thump, Eddie landed on the floor. Mister Belvedere hissed again, turned, and attempted to swipe a paw at him. His claws missed Eddie but landed straight into Venom. Pain bloomed in Eddie's upper arm (apparently the spot that correlated to where Mister Belvedere had struck Venom). The symbiote gave a screech. 

**_Violent snack!_**

'I _told_ you- ' 

'Everything okay up here?' 

As Eddie wriggled in the doorway of the former office, he looked over at the staircase. Dan had made his way to the top, and he looked right and then left, to where Eddie lay at the end of the hall. In his hands, Mister Belvedere gave a warning growl and turned, poised to strike again. 

'Little help?' 

Dan stood there for several beats, looking utterly stunned. His eyes moved from Eddie, down to the cat, over to Venom, and back at Eddie. Then, as though someone had finally hit fast-forward, he leapt forward. Hurrying over, he dropped to the ground and grabbed the cat's front legs. It was enough to startle Mister Belvedere so Eddie could shift into a kneeling position, shove the cat between his knees. 

'What the hell are you doing?' Dan asked as Eddie pulled the tube out of his pocket and tugged the lid off with his teeth. 'Anne is pretty good at this. I think.' 

'I'm trying... he needs to be- I'm _trying_...' 

**_Helping,_** Venom supplied, oh-so-helpfully. **_Eddie's job._**

Although Dan still seemed baffled (and Eddie took the time to bitch Venom out under his breath), he still held onto a fighting, growling Mister Belvedere. His knees tightened around the cat's midsection and he felt the deep growl against his thighs. With the tube at the ready and a quick mental image of his more delicate areas getting clawed at, Eddie pushed forward as much fur as he could at the base of the cat's skull and squeezed out the contents of the tube. The oily liquid dribbled out, and Mister Belvedere made it known just how unpleasant each second was. 

The moment Eddie was done and Dan let go, the cat scattered. Venom landed on the ground in an undefined, undignified puddle. Laying there, Venom's eyes ran from white to pink to yellow to blue, dazed by what had happened. The cat had bolted down the stairs, and Eddie could hear the skittering of claws on wood, before there was a distinct thump as he landed on the ground level and went to no doubt hide under a couch. 

'Oh- oh, buddy, are you okay?' 

Eddie wasn't concerned. Few creatures could best Venom, and it appeared a certain bastard cat was close to being one of them. Venom was startled and nothing else. He took the moment to cap the tube and shove it back in the pocket of his jeans, not noticing Dan as he leant in closer. 

'He'll be fine. He just needs a mo- ' 

The touch of a soft hand over Venom's head had him stop. Looking up, he watched as Dan leant close to Venom and stroked his head. The sensation ran through Eddie's scalp, like Dan was running a hand through his hair. It sent a tingle down his spine, from the top of his neck to somewhere around his middle. 

**_Soft,_** Venom slurred. 

'You okay?' 

Venom gurgled. That seemed like a yes. Eddie wanted to roll his eyes. 

'He's fine. He's just acting up because he likes the attention.' 

**_Snitch._**

Venom whipped around and glared at him, even though the end of a tail-like tendril twisted back and forth in a pleasurable shiver. The corner of Eddie's mouth twitched into a smirk at that. He knew he was right on the money, though Venom wouldn't willingly admit it. He loved to lap up Dan's attention, but he'd play it shy and coy, refusing to admit just how much he liked it. 

In a way, he'd been ruined by Eddie. Venom was a terrible liar, and the lack of true barrier between himself and Eddie meant he never needed to try to lie. Eddie would see right through it and know how he truly felt. Like now, as Venom twisted and turned to try and hide from the truth, he knew it was for nought. He liked Dan's attention. He liked someone else fawning on him, not because he was lacking attention in any way, but because it was _new_ attention. 

Eddie couldn't fault him that. In a way, he liked it, too. He liked someone else seeing Venom for the magnificent, sublime creature that he was. He could appreciate the lack of fear Dan had, as he reached over and stroked the back of Venom's head and felt just how cool and slick his body was. Besides, the ghostly sensation he felt in the back of his own head and neck wasn't all that bad, either. 

'I missed you, pal,' Dan said to Venom, his hand creeping along the long neck to scratch at the sharp jaw. Dan's bright eyes lifted up to look at Eddie. 'I missed you, too. I had fun last time.' 

At first, Eddie didn't quite understand what Dan meant by that. He just smiled, basking in the delight of Dan actually wanting to spend time with him as well as Venom. However, as the seconds ticked by, the depth of the words began to soak in. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Dan was leaning over, a warm, steadying hand suddenly resting on Eddie's knee. The pressure was firm and assuring. Eddie felt like he was sitting on the edge of a medical bed. He had a hazy, half-memory of Dan standing over him while the MRI machine was being prepped. His voice had been soothing, his hands soft as he discreetly tucked the hospital gown over Eddie's thighs to retain his modesty. 

Nothing felt quite modest right then, though. Quite the opposite, really. Dan's eyes were heavy-lidded, his lips somewhat pouted as his thumb rubbed a small circle on Eddie's thigh. Dan was covered in freckles, a revelation Eddie only noticed now, just as another firm had came up to rest on the back of his neck and he was pulled into a kiss. 

It was as soft as Eddie remembered. That threw him a little. Men typically had firm jaws, with a burn of stubble, and although Dan definitely had some of those characteristics, he was also _soft_. Eddie melted into him, leaning closer as Dan's gentle hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the base of his skull, as he pulled him in closer. Eddie shivered, a small noise coming from the back of his throat as he turned his head to take a breath. A series of kisses were peppered down the side of his jaw and to his neck. Between them, he felt Venom twist about, his cool head nudging Eddie's chin. 

'Dan- _Dan_ ,' Eddie murmured, unsure if he wanted to lean in further or pull away. 'I can't...' 

'It's okay,' Dan replied, just as soft. 'Anne liked it. She said you two had talked about it before.' 

' _No_ ,' Eddie insisted, pushing a hand into Dan's shoulder to nudge him away. 'My knees are killing me, I have to get up.' 

Falling onto his hands once there was a modicum of space between them, Eddie gave out a strangled noise as he rocked back onto his feet. His knees were burning, the force of how he'd landed while struggling with the cat finally catching up with him. Venom slithered around his middle, giving him some extra strength as he stood up. 

Dan's hands were there almost straight away. They curled around Eddie's wrists, just above where his typical strand of beads were wrapped around. Eddie couldn't help but wonder if all surgeons had such soft hands, or if this was just another aspect of Dan that made him so unique. Dan, with bright, brown eyes, a healthy serving of freckles, and incredibly soft hands. It had him pausing as he stood up, his lips parted as he tried to find something to say. Nothing was coming to him right then. 

That didn't mean Venom was as stuck, though. 

The tugging sensation in his back returned. Venom slid up between them, his mouth already spread into a wide grin. The end of one tendril twisted about, flicking back and forth in interest. Dan's head turned to him; Eddie heard him take in a short breath, his chin lifting up slightly. 

**_Me?_**

Dan laughed and ran his hand over the back of Venom's head. As Eddie's eyelids fluttered shut, Dan bowed his head and pressed a light kiss between Venom's eyes. Eddie felt a ghostly press of lips between his own brows. 

'You can still feel that, huh?' Dan asked. 

Eddie nodded. Taking a breath, he battered his eyes open and let his vision clear. 

'Every time.' 

They were still standing in the hallway. Dan was clutching onto Eddie's bead-bound wrists, his fingers working around to feel his pulse. With shallow breaths, Eddie battered his eyes and looked at him through his lashes. He wanted another kiss. He wanted Dan to pet Venom again. He wanted... he wanted _permission_ to want this. 

'Did Anne really say that?' 

The kiss was his answer. 

Dan's mouth fell upon his own. Although his lips were still soft, there was a force behind it. A hunger. A deep noise came from the back of Eddie's throat as he responded, feeling Venom melt into his chest to become one with Eddie. His left hand lifted up, not controlled by Eddie but by Venom. It fell to Dan's shoulder, a touch heavier than Eddie would typically intend. His fingers curled and grabbed at Dan's collared shirt. It was soft and felt expensive. Eddie would have been jealous, if he didn't hold a strong preference to poly-cotton blended t-shirts. 

One step back. Two. Venom moved his feet, pulling Dan with them, back into his former office. Eddie couldn't help but wonder if Dan knew what was happening, about who was truly in control, but his mouth was too preoccupied to ask. Dan's hands were running through his hair, pulling at it, and, by effect, was keeping Eddie's mouth close to his own. 

Eddie managed to get one hand free from Venom's control to grab at the door frame. Holding onto it, his knuckles turning white with force, he gave a deep groan again. There were hands over his shoulders, his chest, down to his waist. All the while, a part of his mind was reeling, unable to fathom just what was happening. 

This room had once been his office. He'd had a desk by the window, a bookshelf along the wall, a mat with a blue-and-red pattern woven through it. Awards had sat upon the bookshelf and the walls were framed with photos of him and Anne at various events. Now, it was a bastard cat's personal bedroom. 

His hand dropped and fell to the corner of the desk. His thumb swiped over the carved initials, the edge of his nail finding the sharp line of a capital _E_. Dan's hand traced down the length of his arm and folded over his hand. His fingers threaded between Eddie's own, forcing Eddie's hand flat against the desk. 

Without warning, Eddie's mouth was suddenly freed. Licking his lips, he tasted Dan over them. As he sighed, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. A tongue ran over his throat, eliciting a deep moan. As he went to tilt his head in another angle for one more swipe, he found no response. Forcing his eyes open, Eddie spotted Venom, leering up at Dan and leaning in. Dan seemed to take on a dazed, wondrous look whenever it came to Venom. It was endearing. Eddie was captivated by Venom and he wanted to show him off, just like any other partner in the world. The fact that Dan was so taken by him made Eddie's heart warm. Besides, he really didn't mind how tactile Dan was with Venom, as he could feel everything. 

'Aren't you delightful?' Dan said, running his hand over Venom's cheek. 

**_I'm amazing._**

'Yeah, you are.' 

'And completely self-aware of it,' Eddie drawled, his eyes shut and head tipped back. 

Venom gave a low chuckle. One of his tendrils had slid over Eddie's belly and had found a spot, just above his right hip, that was always was always a little responsive to touch. It rubbed up and down, a ghostly touch, toeing the line between ticklish and arousing. Eddie's hips tilted forward somewhat, and found himself pressing against Dan. Really, he wasn't about to complain there. 

He felt Dan's hand slide over Venom's cheek. Down it went, across the front of his throat. His fingers curled around one of the thicker vines, where Venom's vocal cords seemed to be held. There was likewise a similar constriction around his own throat, though strangely Eddie could still breathe, speak, swallow. It was actually quite pleasant. Humming to himself, he let a hand drop to Dan's hip and held him in place as he pressed against him again. 

'Can I lick you?' 

**_Yes._**

'What?' Eddie asked, a little confused. 

He didn't have an opportunity to find out what Dan had meant. There was a ghostly sensation of a tongue against his cheek and along his jaw. Venom made a sound that was definitely a chittering purr, his skin rippling from black to deep purple to an indigo blue. A tiny noise came from Eddie, his chin lifting higher as though to offer up his own throat. 

'Aren't you just magnificent?' Dan murmured. 

Eddie took a breath. He could feel Venom stretching, reaching out so his body began to wrap around Dan's neck and shoulders. Yeah, Venom _was_ magnificent. But he was literally attached to Eddie, and damn if he didn't want some of that praise, too. 

He didn't need to ask, though. Dan's mouth slid up the side of Eddie's throat, tracing the cords in his neck. A shiver went down Eddie's back as he pressed back against the desk. As Dan kissed along one side of his neck, he could feel Venom's mouth on the other. A long, slick tongue traced the shell of his ear, while Dan's teeth tugged at the other. 

'I was always a fan,' Dan whispered. 'I nearly died when I found out you and Anne dated. I had no idea, honest. I _wanted_ you.' 

A hand had crept down Eddie's front. Rolling his hips forward, he made a small noise in the back of his throat. As Dan's fingers skirted over the waistband of his jeans, he felt the tip of one of Venom's tentacles slide along his fly. Buttons were tricky for Venom, and he fumbled repeatedly, until Dan took over and loosened it. One of them undid the zip of his jeans, though Eddie couldn't quite say who. All he knew was that he could feel a slick tendril delve under the waistband of his boxer briefs, while Dan's fingers teased over the top. The hand wasn't dropping south any further than the elastic waist, though, and it was sweetly frustrating. 

'Oh, God,' Eddie croaked out, his voice cracking. 'Jesus Christ.' 

'It's so hot, how passionate you get,' Dan went on, his mouth against the front of his throat and his teeth grazing. 'I always watched your hands. And your mouth. And your exposé about the working conditions of interns was incredible. I showed it to everyone.' 

'Yeah?' Eddie wheezed, unable to say much more. 

'Was mostly an excuse just to watch you while at work,' came the hurried admission. 

Dan had started to suck on the front of his neck. It wasn't like when Venom did, full of teeth and the risk of bite marks. Dan's mouth was hot, and he'd hit his pulse point. Around his waist, Venom was tightening his grip, while Dan's hand continued to tease the front of his boxer briefs. When Dan briefly pulled away, Eddie took the opportunity to take a quick glance down. Venom had slipped over the front of Dan's hand and was pushing it towards Eddie's cock, encouraging him to squeeze. The firm grip had him moaning, his knees buckling slightly as he slumped against the desk. 

'Can you- can you say your tagline?' 

Eddie stared. The cogs in his head turned, trying to figure out what Dan was talking about. He didn't really have a tagline. Nothing that sprang to mind straight away. 

Unless- 

'I'm Eddie Brock and this is the Brock Report?' 

' _Yeah_ , that.' 

Dan kissed him again. His fingers, encased in Venom's skin, pushed down the front of Eddie's boxer briefs. The softness and warmth of Dan's fingers contrasted with the slick, cool body that made up Venom. A deep noise came from Eddie as he finally figured out how to use his arms again, independent of Venom. Grabbing Dan's shirt, he shoved it up, his nails raking up his stomach. 

'I'm Eddie Brock and you're making out with me?' he tried again, unable to help the rising inflection. 

' _Yeah_.' 

'I'm Eddie Brock and you're jerking me off?' 

'Holy shit, say that again.' Dan shivered, his mouth running back over Eddie's jaw. 

'I'm Eddie Brock and you're jerking me off with an alien wrapped around your hand.' 

Dan leant back a little, squinting at Eddie. His hand stilled, and Eddie could feel Venom tugging a little at his lower back. A question mark appeared in his mind as Venom waited. 

'Too much?' Eddie asked. 

'Eh. You wouldn't really say that on TV, would you?' 

Eddie could only give a confused smile at that. He didn't have much of a time to think of anything else when he felt Dan's hand, Venom still slithered over his fingers like a glove, wrap tighter around his cock. Dan leant down and kissed him again, his hand cupping the base of his skull. He took a step back, encouraging Eddie to follow him as he licked at his mouth and let his hand travel down the length of his cock. It wasn't until they'd taken a few staggering steps that Eddie realised Dan was leading him back to the daybed. 

It was an uncomfortable thing, cheap and half a step above Ikea, though barely. It had been more of a feature piece than something either of them used. The pale blue cushions didn't go with the general colour scheme of the room, and the yellow wood didn't quite match the rest of the décor. Eddie had crashed on it a handful of times, after late night shoots and early morning interviews. He'd woken up with a stiff back and a crick in his neck and the realisation he was no longer in his early twenties. Being dragged upon it now didn't really change that fact. 

As Dan landed first, falling backwards, the daybed creaked warily. A leg was bent over the single armrest, the other dangling off the side. He pulled at his collared shirt, fumbling with the buttons recklessly. A long, thick vine connected the two of them, made entirely of Venom. It wrapped around Dan's arm and hand and stretched out to Eddie. There was a tugging in the low of his spine, encouraging him closer. Chasing Dan's mouth, he kissed him deeply, desperately, his hands dropping down to his jeans to haul them down. Venom was pulling at his shirt, a tendril shoving it up his back while a tongue ran over his shoulder. 

His jeans got caught around his ankle. As he struggled to figure out how to get them off, baffled as to how he could get out of his socks, Eddie's eyes remained locked on Dan. Somehow he was making it look suave. His shirt was off, as well as the white cotton undershirt. His hips rolled upwards as he slid off the neat, pressed pants. Dan didn't seem to have the problem with getting his socks and pants off like Eddie did. 

As everything was finally shucked off, Venom helping to send his underwear flying under the desk, Eddie crawled over Dan. This room always got so hot during the day, even in winter. It was stuffy and in direct view of the afternoon sun. A thin sheen of sweat already covered Eddie's skin as he slid over Dan. A shiver ran down his spine at the touch of his hot, naked skin, his cock dragging along Eddie's own. 

'I've never done this before,' he admitted, feeling Venom laugh as he dragged Dan's hand down his back. 

'What?' Dan asked, a touch confused. 'Been with a man? Anne said- ' 

'Been with a _fan_ ,' Eddie corrected, wincing a little. 'It always seemed so... so gauche.' 

Dan grew quiet for a moment. A blush had taken residence over Eddie's cheeks. There was a slight burn in his lungs as he sucked down air, a tremble in his hands that not even Venom could prevent. As awkward as it had always seemed, there was something so deeply satisfying, hearing Dan praise his work, no matter how old it might have been. For as long as they'd been joined together, Eddie knew Venom loved having compliments and flattery thrown his way. Eddie had thought himself better than that, but it seemed like he wasn't any better. 

'I had a sex dream about the bit you did on the teacher's retirement fund,' Dan blurted out, before immediately clamping a hand over his mouth in horror. 

Even Eddie's eyes grew round. Sucking in breath, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Venom appeared beside Dan's face. His eyes were wide, a shimmer of blue and pink pastels. He studied Dan, then looked up at Eddie, and grinned with row upon row of sharp, curved teeth. He wrapped himself higher around Dan's arm, guiding it down Eddie's back and towards his ass. 

The world suddenly tilted. Dan was pushing on his shoulder, nudging him over. The back of the daybed was low, and had always cut into the middle of Eddie's back when he'd sat down upon it. Now, though, his hand could wrap around it and use it as leverage to twist over so he was laying down. Dan wriggled on top of him, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses over his chin and throat, over to the tattoos that covered his chest. 

Venom went down with him. He slid over Eddie's chest, chittering excitedly as Dan peppered kisses over his sternum and his ribs. His hands were still so soft, just a slight amount of pressure being applied. As he lay there, watching in a vaguely dazed way, Eddie wondered if this was how Dan's patients felt when he was assessing them before an operation. If he felt for tender areas with that same careful hand, if he tapped across joints and cavities spaces with the same amount of pressure. Eddie wondered, too, if any of Dan's patients had sex dreams about him after. Eddie might have. Maybe. 

As Dan kissed his navel, his eyes lifted up. He looked up at him, a hand fanning around his hip, before he turned to Venom. Without a glimmer of fear or a lick of concern, he lifted his head and kissed the top of his head. Venom chittered again, a slightly purring noise, and tilted his head towards Dan. He licked a stripe from Dan's jaw to his cheekbone, before angling his head up and licking his mouth. 

**_Say more nice things. Eddie likes it. We like it._**

'Oh, God, don't listen to him,' Eddie gulped, as he snatched Venom by the neck and pulled him back. 

It was too late. Dan's eyes widened and glittered in interest. His eyes moved from Eddie to Venom (who was writhing and playfully trying to nip at Eddie's finger) and back again. Bowing his head, he pressed a kiss to Eddie's hip and wriggled back a little further. He was almost off the daybed, curled up and around himself as he held Eddie by the hips. 

'You've got such a good heart,' Dan murmured, kissing his way down Eddie's navel. 'I could always see it, even on your show. It's attractive.' 

' _Dan_ \- ' 

Eddie wanted to protest, argue, _anything_. He was finding it difficult to do so, though, when Dan's mouth was leading down again and he was suddenly hyperfocused on the graze of stubble, the soft lips, the hand that was stroking his inner thigh. A small cry came from the back of his throat as he let go of Venom and allowed the cool, slick head run over the front of his throat. There was a small laugh from Venom, a flick of tongue against the dip of his pelvis from Dan, and Eddie couldn't protest any further. 

'I'd talk about your interviews at work. I'm surprised it didn't come out sooner to Anne, how big a fan I was. The nurses ribbed me for days when we brought you in. They said I must have given you something.' 

There was a wet tongue along the front of Eddie's throat. Gasping, he arched up a little and felt Venom's tongue against his chin. A swipe went along his mouth, encouraging him to part his lips. It was granted when there was a brush of a hand against his cock, and it suddenly hit Eddie what was happening. 

'Did you catch a peek when I was being put into that damn gown?' 

Dan grew quiet. When Eddie looked down, he saw Dan furrowing his brow. 

'I'm a professional, Eddie,' he said drily. Then, 'I watched your segment on misconduct in medical institutions. I'd never touch a patient inappropriately.' 

A groan came from the back of Eddie's throat. He was still sure at least part of this might be declared unethical, but it was damn hard to think. A hand fell across his face as he felt Dan's own soft fingers clasp around his cock. His palm was warm, his fingers applying just enough pressure to make each touch deliberate. Even Venom seemed strangely sedate, as he rubbed his cheek along Eddie's own, his tongue teasing his jaw. 

'I'm Eddie Brock and today we're investigating illicit doctor-patient relationships.' 

' _Jesus_.' 

Despite how much he was trying to breathe through it all, nothing could quite prepare him for the first swipe of Dan's tongue across the head of his cock. Eddie's hips heaved up, his jaw twitching. He'd almost forgotten what it was like, a human mouth on him. Dan's tongue was shorter than Venom's own, and far hotter. It licked a stripe across the underside, tracing the thick vein that lay there. While Venom's tongue would wrap around him entirely, Dan took his time, licking over each inch carefully and slowly. He could feel Dan's breath, the press of his lips, the intense sucking pressure as he took just the very tip into his mouth. 

With a small cry, Eddie shot his hand down and burrowed it into Dan's hair. That was unusual, too. Venom's skin was slick and cool to touch. He could slide his hand all over Venom's head and trace the ridges of his skull, the thick tendons and cords in his neck. That wasn't the case with Dan. It shouldn't have been so foreign to actually feel human hair, but it was. He grabbed a fistful of dark air and gasped down oxygen. 

Venom had never been one to turn down an opportunity. Like the impulsive creature he so clearly was, he let the tip of a tendril dip into Eddie's mouth. Thick and black, Eddie groaned around it, letting himself suck on it, just as Dan was doing with his own cock. There was a deep, satisfied purring in his ear, but Eddie was having a tough time figuring out whether it was Venom or just an echo of the own noises he was making. 

'You're so gorgeous, Eddie,' Dan moaned as he lifted his head to breathe. 'So talented. Isn't he, Venom?' 

**_Quite,_** Venom replied. Then, in Eddie's mind, where his voice bounced everywhere, **_and mine. My Eddie. My love. My exquisite Eddie._**

Eddie groaned quietly, his head tipping back as more of the thick, black tentacle was fed into his mouth. Lifting up his free hand, he squeezed the midsection of the tendril lightly and held it in place. He could feel Dan's own mouth working over his length, hot and slow. Venom was delving his tentacle in at the same rhythm. While Eddie was holding it to prevent him from withdrawing it, it still grew in his grasp, plunging in deeper and growing thicker, wider. 

Fluttering his eyes open, Eddie peered through his lashes to gaze down at Dan. Those rich, deep eyes gazed up at him, the flush in his cheeks causing his freckles to stand out. It seemed horribly unfair, and Eddie couldn't even say why (and not just because Venom was fucking his mouth). Nobody ought to look that good while sucking someone off. 

Dan lifted his head and heaved in a breath. A line of saliva connected his lower lip to Eddie's cock as his hand squeezed around the base. It was only when Dan shifted slightly that Eddie was able to see his shoulder and top of his bicep as he jerked himself off. Eddie wanted to help, he _did_ , but it was hard to will up the ability to do much of anything when Venom was slithering over him and keeping him pinned to the daybed. It was a prison he was quite happy to not break. 

The tentacle in his mouth was suddenly pulled away. Spit was running down his cheek, his jaw was burning, and Eddie slurred something that might have been Venom's name, but could have also have been Dan's. It didn't matter. Venom was grinning at him, and in a moment his tongue had filled Eddie's mouth. Thicker and wetter than the tentacle, Eddie moaned as he sucked upon it. His eyes shut and he writhed as he felt Dan's mouth back around him. 

**_He likes you,_** Venom purred inside his mind as his tongue teased the back of Eddie's throat. **_And I like you. So lucky. But you're mine. Mine._**

All Eddie could do in response was give a muffled, throaty noise of agreement. His hips rolled up and a hand was splayed on his chest, along with one of Venom's tendrils to keep him still. Dan's mouth was tight around him and Venom's tongue was thick, and Eddie was loathe to pull either of them away. Even as his jaw burned and he longed to reach down and feel Dan's cock for himself, he didn't want to breakaway, not yet, not ever. 

It was inevitable, though, that his orgasm would begin to tear down upon him. Eddie could feel it burning and building, low in his belly. It was a rush of heat, a sudden deep thrum that made his balls tighten. Dan was moaning around his cock, and as Eddie groped about in the thick mess of hair, he could feel something slick over his shoulder. Venom. 

**_We like to touch,_** Venom purred inside Eddie's mind. **_We like to feel. You want to touch him._**

Venom encased Eddie's hand with his own body, his fingers growing long and wrist stretching out further, past Dan's head. Through Venom's tendril, Eddie could feel Dan's skin. He ran hot, like a furnace. The freckles continued down his shoulders, over his back and along the curve of his spine. Down, further than Eddie could reach on his own or even see, he felt Venom slip around Dan's waist. He was still curled in on himself, struggling to stay on the daybed as he sucked Eddie down. 

The tendril moved slowly. It wrapped around slowly, dipping between thigh and belly, to gently nudge aside each of Dan's fingers. The heat from Dan's cock was somewhat muted, thanks to the skin coating Eddie's hand, but he could still sense it. It made Eddie sigh, it made Dan groan as he took more of Eddie's length into his mouth. Venom was purring in Eddie's ear, over and over as he stroked Dan's cock. 

Venom withdrew his tongue and Eddie almost whimpered at the loss. Spit connected their mouths, coating Eddie's chin as he stretched his jaw out and felt it pop. 

**_Good Dan,_** he growled. **_Good doctor. We like Dan._**

'We like Dan,' Eddie agreed quietly, his head falling back. His voice was coarse and his throat felt rough. 

There was a noise from Dan. He lifted his head, Eddie's cock popping free with a wet smack. 

'I like you two, too,' he said, stroking his hand over Eddie's cock as his hips rolled into the hand wrapped around his own. 'A lot.' 

Dan had grabbed one of Eddie's thighs. He pushed it up, towards his belly, before nestling under his calf. Eddie's leg draped over his shoulder as he felt Dan take as much as he could into his mouth. It didn't quite matter that Dan didn't quite seem practised enough on how to swallow him down. This was enough. It was glorious. It was utterly magnificent. 

His hand delved back into Dan's hair. It was soft and reminded Eddie of Anne's after she'd used that deep conditioning formula. It brought forth a wash of memories of the two of them in this very office, in the height of summer. The window would catch the afternoon sunlight and the temperature in the room would soar and they'd be desperate, _so_ desperate to touch, but neither would want to get close. The back of Eddie's mind raced with possibilities (did Dan and Anne now occupy this room themselves? Could Eddie potentially join them? Would Venom argue against it? Could they lock Mister Belvedere in another room, because Eddie's skin was beginning to itch from the fur), until Dan's tongue swiped over the head of his cock and chased every thought from his mind. 

He wanted to tell Dan he was close. It was a courtesy, really. But Venom was purring in his head, a deep, rumbling sound, and he could feel Dan's own cock in Venom's grasp, and a hand was splayed on his chest, and any manner of speech felt impossible right then. 

Eddie came with a short cry. His head tipped back and he felt several small, sharp teeth sink into the front of his throat. Venom's cool body washed over him as he floated away, riding high. Dan was squeezing his thigh and he could feel the tickle of hair over the delicate skin. Curling his toes, he pressed his heel in between Dan's shoulders and somehow managed to resist the urge to thrust his hips up. 

It didn't quite matter. Dan coughed in surprise, his head jerking up against the hand that clenched his hair and looked up at Eddie. A splattering of white clung to his lower lip, which he wiped away with the back of a hand. 

'I- I tried- I usually say- ' 

What Eddie typically said went unuttered. Dan clawed his way up and kissed him. The taste of come still coated his tongue (something that Eddie groaned over, despite Venom's snickering in the back of his mind). A tentacle wrapped around Dan, keeping him close, while Eddie went to join Venom by grabbing the base of his cock. 

'This is Eddie Brock and I just came in your mouth.' 

'Oh, _fuck_ \- ' 

Dan was close. Eddie could smell it on him. He didn't need Venom's hyperactive senses to sense it. Arousal wafted off him, musky and rich. There was something intoxicating about a man who was turned on, and Dan was no exception. Earthy and spicy, his scent rolled over Eddie as he and Venom stroked him in unison. 

'This is Eddie Brock and I want you to come for me.' 

' _Ohh_ \- ' 

Unlike Eddie, Dan didn't even bother to give a warning. He just surged forward, kissing him hard, as he came. Thick ropes of white coated both Eddie's hand and Venom's tendril, landing in fat drops over his belly. A tremble ran through Dan, his mouth open as he panted against Eddie's lips. Removing his hand, feeling Venom pull his tendril away, Eddie took a moment to just lay there, breathing in the thick, stuffy air. At some point, Venom had released his arm from where it had been encased in the thick tendril. Sweat clung to it, a coating that was covering his whole body. Another tremble ran through Dan as he finally lifted his head and blinked blearily at Eddie. 

'Holy shit.' 

'Yeah,' Eddie agreed, nodding weakly. 

Dan kissed him again. Then, turning his head, he placed a soft kiss on Venom's mouth as well. His tongue was lolling out, drool landing on Eddie's shoulder. He twitched when Dan kissed him, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile, but he barely moved otherwise. 

Stretching out, Eddie felt the small of his spine suddenly pinch. It hit him, then, just why he had hated this daybed: the boards were stiff and hard to lay back on. One was hitting the curve of his back in just a way that he knew he'd be feeling it in the morning, whether or not Venom assisted in stretching him out. He must have been pulling a face, as Dan lifted his head and looked at him. 

'Should I get up?' 

'Maybe,' Eddie admitted, a touch reluctantly. 

Dan thankfully, unfortunately, got up. As he shifted off the edge of the couch, Eddie eased himself into a seated position. Everything felt tight. Somehow Dan seemed utterly nonplussed by the events. He was smiling, even as he wiped the spittle from his mouth. 

'Are you okay?' Dan asked, that bedside manner coming back into play. 

Eddie nodded. It was nothing a few Tylenol and a beer wouldn't fix. 

But as he stood, pushing his hair behind his face as Venom searched for his jeans, something kept nagging at him. Dan already looked far too effortless, with his hair somehow still combed back and his lips taking on a kiss-swollen hue that was utterly unfair. He even managed to afford Venom a smile as he hitched his slacks up. As Eddie fumbled with trying to figure out the fly to his jeans, all brain capacity having dribbled out of his ears, he felt Dan idly stroking Venom under the chin. He hadn't even thought to wipe his belly clean from come until his jeans were on and his boxers were still under the desk. 

He was covered in cat fur. Remnants of the bastard cat would be sticking to him for the rest of the night. Swiping a hand down his back, groaning as it came away covered in fur, Eddie looked over at Dan. 

'Um. So. I meant to ask. You and Anne...' 

Dan had already found his shirt. Eddie didn't understand how he could already be on the ball, despite what the two of them had done. Even Venom was still chirruping in Eddie's ear as he grabbed Eddie's shirt and tried to shove it over his head. 

'Yeah?' 

Pulling his head through the neck hole, Eddie spun it around twice as he struggled to find the front of the shirt. 

'You two. You're... your relationship- it's not...' Eddie waved a hand as he pushed his other arm through the sleeve. 'You're not in an open relationship are you?' 

Success finally rained down upon Eddie. He got both arms in the appropriate sleeves and tugged his shirt down. Venom was dragging his tongue across a tentacle, and the taste of fur tickled Eddie's tongue. Great, now his symbiote had become the equivalent of a lint roller. It was a pity his kind didn't shed their skin like a snake. Maybe he could coax Venom into having a bath in the kitchen sink that evening. 

Dan cocked his head to the side and mouthed the words. At least he had finally managed to trip him up over something. 

'Open...? No, no, we're... closed? Exclusive?' he said, trying the words on for size. Then, brighter, he smiled and shrugged. 'Except for you and Venom. Can we be exclusive with two other people? Does it work like that?' 

Eddie had been picking up his socks. At the sprightly admission, he jerked up to look at Dan. Perched on his shoulder, Venom began to cough, a hacking sound that startled Eddie. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he dragged his teeth over his tongue. Bits of hair coming scratching off that he spat out on the carpet. Yeah, he was definitely going to give him a scrub as soon as they got home. 

'Um,' Eddie said, as he felt he couldn't bring anything else to contribute beyond that. 

**_Yes,_** Venom said instead, looking up at Dan. **_We would like that. So long as the room is vacuumed first._**

'Uh. Yeah,' Eddie said, stumbling over his words. 'That would be... yeah. I could- we could... we'd like that.' 

His eyes fell to the old desk. Taking a couple of steps over, he traced the well worn wood. Dan was rolling his shirt sleeves up as he approached and looked over Eddie's shoulder. Looking over the carved initials, Eddie groped around. There was a ballpoint pen on the desk, likely old and run dry. Taking it, he passed it to Dan and pointed under the old _E.B._. Without needing prompting, Dan began to etch his own initials in, forcing the _D.L._ under Eddie's. Then, with a look over at the symbiote, he added a singular _V_. He set the pen down and turned to the two of them. A wave of heat had kissed Eddie's cheeks, while Venom beamed at the work. It fit. It all fit. 

Behind Dan, sitting in the doorway, was the bastard cat himself, Mister Belvedere. One of Eddie's shoes was beside him. Eddie had no idea how the cat had managed to drag it all the way upstairs, but he had and it looked all the worse for it. He was eyeing the shoe, then Eddie, and back at the shoe. The thoughts of Dan's proposition melted away as the cat shifted closer to the shoe and began to sniff it curiously. Years of perpetual abuse torment came flooding back as Eddie watched the cat began to squat over the shoe. 

'Eddie?' Dan asked as Eddie lurched forward and shoved him aside. 

As the smell of ammonia began to waft from his shoe, Eddie decided to add one additional addendum to Venom's request: the bastard cat was locked up during their visits, if not tossed out of the house entirely. In Eddie's defence, he'd never done a piece on the damage cats did to the environment. Maybe he'd make a whole episode about it, just for Dan. 


End file.
